


A Lesson To Be Learnt

by agirlnamedtruth



Category: The Borgias (2011)
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, F/F, Mutual Masturbation, Teaching, Underage Masturbation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-21
Updated: 2014-08-21
Packaged: 2018-02-14 01:49:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2173515
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/agirlnamedtruth/pseuds/agirlnamedtruth
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Giulia teaches Lucrezia to take her own pleasure.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Lesson To Be Learnt

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the [Femslash100](http://femslash100.livejournal.com) drabbletag prompt "lessons."

Giulia pulled Lucrezia's golden hair back from her shoulders. They were in Giulia's bedroom, comparing fabrics for her wedding dress but something else was playing on her mind. She didn't want sweet, innocent Lucrezia to go into her marriage blind.

"Your husband may not care for your own pleasure," Giulia told her. "It might be something you have to take for yourself."

Lucrezia blushed. "You mean take a lover?"

Giulia smiled indulgently and pressed a chaste kiss to Lucrezia's neck, moving to her bed. "Perhaps. Perhaps not. Come sit with me and I'll show you."

Giulia patted the bed in front of her invitingly. Lucrezia settled down between legs, like she did when Giulia braided her hair. This time she pulled her closer, Lucrezia's back pressing into her chest. She unpicked the ties on Lucrezia's dress, knowing exactly which ones to pull to get it to fall away from her without exposing her entirely. Taking Lucrezia's hand in her own, she guided it over Lucrezia's chest, circling her nipple with one of her fingers. When Lucrezia's voice caught in her throat, she smiled and whispered, "See, my love?"

"Yes, Giulia.” The words were barely there on her breath.

"That is only the beginning," Giulia promised, guiding Lucrezia's hand further down until it settled between her legs.

Pressing their fingers into her clit, Giulia moved them slowly, speeding up as Lucrezia got closer and closer until she came, shaking and whimpering in Giulia's arms, one of life’s most valuable lessons learnt.

**Author's Note:**

> As of 01/01/18, I'm opting to disable comments. [More information here](http://archiveofourown.org/works/13077201).


End file.
